


Old Memories, New Battles

by coffeebean87



Category: Avengers (Marvel Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeebean87/pseuds/coffeebean87
Summary: Bucky is reawakened in Wakanda, and he and Natasha bond while preparing to battle Thanos's forces.





	Old Memories, New Battles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/gifts).



Natasha Romanoff exited the airplane that had taken her to Wakanda. She proceeded to check her surroundings for signs of anything unusual. When Natasha concluded that she was not in any immediate danger, she put on a hat and sunglasses and walked to the car that she knew was waiting for her. Before driving away from the airport, she checked her surroundings again and began to drive away.

Natasha’s life had always involved looking for danger, but she had been doing so more than ever for about the last two years. Ever since she had helped Captain America and the Winter Soldier evade the authorities at the Berlin Airport, Natasha had been living on the run. The network of safe houses that she had was still available to her, but she could not stay anywhere long knowing that the authorities would know about her hiding places. She now found herself in Wakanda not only out of a need to stay free, but also due to a distress call from Steve and T’Challa.

Steve had contacted Natasha a couple of weeks earlier after somehow receiving a distressing call from Thor. According to Steve, Thor had told him that he had managed to find Bruce and that Asgard had been destroyed. Thor had also told Steve that a great threat, even greater than the Chitauri, HYDRA, and Ultron, was coming for Earth. As a result, Steve and T’Challa had told Natasha to come to Wakanda as quickly as possible so that they could plan for whatever was about to come.

Natasha made the drive from the airport to Wakanda’s capital city in about thirty minutes. Steve and T’Challa were there waiting for her. Steve hugged her and noted that she had changed her hair. It was true. Natasha had had to dye her hair blond in order to evade anyone who might be looking for her. As good as it had turned out, she secretly hoped to be able to return to her natural red hair soon. 

The three of them took seats at a large conference table. T’Challa nodded toward Steve, and Steve turned to Natasha and began to talk. “T’Challa and I have been discussing what we need to do to counter this new threat.”

“Go on,” Natasha said.

“The two of us have agreed that we will need as many Avengers and Avengers allies involved as possible,” Steve said. “One of the allies we are considering is Bucky.”

Natasha stared for a moment at Steve. He was considering asking Bucky to assist in the fight? The last time Natasha had encountered James, the conditioning that HYDRA had put him through was at full strength. At one point, the two of them had fought, and he had used his metal arm to choke her. Natasha still wondered to this day whether her plea for him to recognize her would have worked if T’Challa had not been to fight Bucky off.

“Do you believe that that’s wise?” Natasha asked.

“Well, that’s why we asked you to come here,” Steve replied. “We reasoned that nobody knows about deprogramming better than you do. If you feel up to it, perhaps you could observe Bucky and see if you think that he’s recovered from HYDRA’s influence.”

Natasha thought for a moment. A part of her was afraid to do it. She did know if she could bear the fact that the man she had closely bonded with in her time in the Red Room still likely did not remember her. However, a part of her did want to take that risk and see what she could do. She looked at Steve and said, “Okay, I will do it.”

Natasha, Steve, and T’Challa made their way to a Wakandan hospital. T’Challa led them to a facility near the bottom floor where Natasha could hear the sounds of various machines. Behind a single door to the right, there was Bucky, soundly sleeping in cyrofreeze.

She looked at Steve with an expression that demanded an explanation. Steve put a hand on her shoulder and said, “We agreed to do this. Bucky wanted to ensure that any programming left over from HYDRA’s control over him could be removed. T’Challa’s scientists have been working almost nonstop to find a cure. The head scientist says that he believes Bucky may be ready to come out of cyrofreeze.”

As the scientists were preparing to remove Bucky from cyrofreeze, Natasha and Steve agreed that the two of them would be there when Bucky woke up. After Bucky was unfrozen, Natasha and Steve stood by a few moments. Natasha then saw Bucky open his eyes and begin to look around the room. In a matter of seconds, their eyes were locked with one another’s.

Natasha then noticed Bucky give her a sad smile. She smiled back. She could not be prepared, though, for what happened next.

“Natalia?” he asked in a weak voice.

“Yes,” Natasha replied. “Do you know who I am?”

“Yes,” Bucky answered. “You were the one good thing in all of it.”

Natasha looked back at Steve and T’Challa, who now had the most confused looks on their faces.

“Do you know Sergeant Barnes?” T’Challa asked Natasha.

“It’s complicated,” Natasha answered. She looked at Bucky and said, “After I graduated from the Red Room, my handlers recruited Barnes to give me some additional training.”

She then looked at Steve who asked, “Nat, why didn’t you tell me any of this?”

“Because we had to focus our attention on saving D.C. and the world from HYDRA,” Natasha replied. “I couldn’t let anything distract you from that.”

“I guess not,” Steve replied, still looking confused.

Natasha looked at Bucky again and said to T’Challa and Steve, “I think the two of us need to be alone together while I do this.

T’Challa nodded and said, “As you wish, Ms. Romanoff. You may find this useful.” He handed Natasha a small red book with a black star on it. “I obtained this from the man who killed my father. It contains various codes that HYDRA used to control Sergeant Barnes,” T’Challa said.

“Thank you,” Natasha said as she took the book.

“Let us know if you need us,” Steve said on their way out.

After Steve and T’Challa left, Natasha sat down beside Bucky. He looked at her, and Natasha could see an immense look of guilt on his face. Natasha placed her hand on his metal one.

“It’s Bucky, isn’t it?” Natasha asked.

“Yes,” Bucky replied. “I’m sorry for everything I did to you in Odessa, Washington, and Berlin,” he said sadly.

“It’s alright,” Natasha said. “None of that was you. Besides, I noticed that every time we fought, you never could bring yourself to kill me. That day we fought in Berlin, I could see it in your eyes. I could see that you were striving to remember me.”

“Yeah, I could tell then that there was something familiar about you,” Bucky said, “but I am glad that T’Challa managed to fight me off before I could do any real damage.”

“Yeah, I guess we should both be grateful for that,” Natasha said.

Natasha opened the small red book and found the page that contained the words that Zemo had read before Bucky went on his rampage in Berlin. “Okay, I think I might read a few of HYDRA’s code words to ensure that everything they put inside you is gone. Are you alright with that?”

Bucky simply nodded his head. “Great,” said Natasha. “Let me know if I need to stop.” She began reading the words on the open page. “Longing, rusted,” she said.

Bucky then shook his head and said, “It won’t do any good. HYDRA made it so that I would only respond to those words just once. They changed the code every time I was sent out on a mission.”

Natasha then skimmed the book for other possible words or phrases that she might be able to use. After she turned a couple of pages, she read out the word that stood at the top of the page. “Sputnik,” she read out loud.

She could tell from Bucky’s expression that that was a word that had never been used before one of his missions. Natasha carefully observed Bucky. It was clear from his expression and the fact that he was sitting still that Bucky could not feel any urge to attack her or to complete a mission coming on. She then proceeded to read some additional words on the same page as well as a few others. All throughout this reading session, Bucky’s posture and expression did not change.

Natasha closed the book and said, “I guess we can safely say that that part of your programming is gone.” Bucky nodded in agreement.

Natasha then examined some doctor’s notes and medical records that T’Challa’s doctors and scientists left behind. They gave details on every procedure that had been used to undo Bucky’s brainwashing and the results. They also presented details as to what Bucky remembered about his life both before and after he became the Winter Soldier. Natasha had to stop herself from becoming too emotional as she read Bucky’s memories of everything he had done as the Winter Soldier. 

However, one doctor’s note in particular caught her attention. In it, the doctor had noted that Bucky talked about some faint memories he had of a woman with red hair. She looked at another doctor’s note which said that the woman’s name had been Natalia. Yet another doctor’s note said that Natalia had been the only good thing that had happened during Bucky’s years of captivity.

She put the various papers down and looked at Bucky. “What do you remember about our time together?”

“I remember everything Natalia,” Bucky answered. “And you were the one good thing in all of it,” he said, repeating the phrase he had said earlier.”

“I remember everything too, James,” Natasha said. “You don’t mind if I call you James, do you?”

He thought for a moment and then said, “You can call me James if you’d like.”

Suddenly Natasha became more emotional. She was not normally one to put all of her feelings on display, but this was one of those rare moments when she did. 

“I suppose it’s my turn to apologize now,” Natasha said, her voice clearly racked with emotion. “I’m sorry. I should have come back for you. I could have saved you much sooner than you were.”

Bucky then took his metal hand and gently grasped one of her hands. “I understand why you didn’t come,” he said. “You were desperate to get away from all of that. What matters most is that we’re together again. I forgive you.”

“I forgive you too,” Natasha said, and they enjoyed a brief hug.

Natasha and Bucky then pulled back and Natasha said, “Let’s save the reunion for later. We need to continue our assessment. T’Challa told me that one final procedure they will need to do involves a lab. I’ve noticed that you’re not all that comfortable in laboratories after everything that happened to you. Do you feel up for it?”

Bucky looked slightly scared at the thought of having to set foot in a laboratory again. However, his expression calmed when he looked at Natasha. “I think I can handle it if you are with me Natalia.”

“Of course, James,” she said. “I will be at your side every step of the way.”

When they entered the lab, the doctors proceeded to bind Bucky to a table. Seeing the expression of unease on his face, Natasha stepped forward and held his hand. “You ready James?” she asked.

“I am,” James said as he tightened his grip on her hand.

“I’ll be right here, I promise,” she said as they let go.

As the procedure went on, Natasha gazed at Bucky. He seemed to do well through most of it. There were a couple of times where she could hear him flinch, but each time he did, she said his name, James, in an assuring way. When the procedure was over, the doctor presiding over it nodded his head, indicating that Bucky was completely free of HYDRA’s influence.

After they left the lab, Natasha, Bucky, T’Challa, and Steve returned to the conference table. They sat down and Steve began to speak.

“According to Thor’s message, the threat we are facing is a being named Thanos,” he said. “He managed to tell me that it was Thanos who was really in charge of the Chitauri invasion six years ago. Thor also told me that Thanos has been on a quest to find these things called Infinity Stones for quite some time. Thor was cut off before he could give me any more details, but I could tell from the look in his eyes that Thanos most likely plans to make his next move here on Earth. I would like to know if I can count on all of you to help protect Earth from Thanos.”

“You can count on me, Captain Rogers,” T’Challa answered.

“Count me in,” Natasha said.

Bucky looked up and said, “I’m ready to follow you and do whatever it takes to protect Earth.”

Steve stood up and said, “Okay, let’s get ready.”

Natasha and Bucky made their way to a facility containing various weapons. They each chose devices that they knew they would be able to handle adeptly in the fight with Thanos’s forces. Natasha looked at Bucky and asked, “Think you’re up for the task?”

Bucky nodded and said, “I think I am. I’ve never fought aliens before, but back when Steve and I were serving in the war, we had to fight HYDRA agents who were clearly equipped with advanced technology that was not of this world. I doubt that there will be a lot that this Thanos throws at us that will surprise me.”

“Good point,” Natasha said. “I was a bit surprised when the Chitauri showed up on Earth, but in the end, I played my part to put an end to the destruction they were bringing on New York.”

He looked at her and said, “I’m glad that we’re fighting together again and on the side of good for a change.”

Natasha agreed. “Yes, we spent years fighting for the wrong side, and we’ve been forced to fight each other more recently. Now’s the moment where we can fight together on the right side.”

Bucky nodded and said, “I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He then motioned forward and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She then stared for a moment, and returned the gesture.

“Hey now, loverboy, we don’t have all day,” she said.

“I know,” Bucky said. “Stopping Thanos comes first, but I wanted to let you know that I’m not doing it just for Steve and the rest of the world. I’m doing it for you too.” Natasha smiled at that. It was wonderful to have him back again.


End file.
